Lost
by silverautums
Summary: Edward leaves Bella convinced that it’s for the better but when he realizes his mistake and comes back it may be too late.
1. prouloge

**Lost**

**Summary**

Edward leaves Bella convinced that it's for the better but when he realizes his mistake and comes back it may be too late.

**First Chapter Rough Draft**

Bella's Point of View -

I was having the worst day ever known to mankind. Wait scratch that known to man- _and_ vampire kind.

Today the Cullen's had to go on a '_necessary' _hunting trip because evidently if they didn't go soon they would go on a blood induced rampage killing every powerless human in their path which wouldn't really work out well. At least that's how Edward explained it.

On top of the fact that my personal miracle from god wasn't there to catch me when I fell (which happened a lot) Mike was constantly at my side flirting and touching me in someway, I failed my Trig test which I could of passed if I hadn't spent all my studying time with a certain someone who is absent today, and Eric accidentally bumped into me causing me to trip on an the pencils I had in my hand which I slid on down to the end of the slippery hall and ended with me crashing into the Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, and him spilling his scorching hot coffee all over his pants in a very sensitive area.

But back to right now. I'm on my way to Edward's house to see if their back from their little 'trip'. Along the way I start to get this creepy feeling like I should turn around and come back later but I shrug it off as paranoia and turn my radio on to a classical music station which always calms me down. As I'm pulling into the Cullen's driveway I see a car I've never seen before. It's a midnight blue Charger. I sigh as I jump out of my used faded truck and walk past it and wonder what it feels like to drive one. The gravel crunch's under my feet as I walk up to the door and reach under the windowsill next to it to get the key Edward taped under there so I could get in.

Edward's point of view-

I have been having an eerie feeling following me around all day. It didn't really make any sense because there was nothing I could really be afraid of. I pondered on what it could be as I pounced on an unsuspecting a bear when she suddenly froze. She was having a vision. When she got like that she was unaware of anything else so I had to attack the bear before it attacked her. By the time I had all of its blood and had my attention back on Alice she was just coming out of her reverie. Her face was ashen, her eyes were wide and dark, and she looked horrified.

**Authors Note: This is just a taste so if you like it please review. My chapters are going to be longer then this but I didn't want to write a long chapter if nobody was going to read like my story. ; ) (:**


	2. Author

Give me 2 or 3 days and I will have the next chapter im sorry 4 the wait


	3. groceries

**Lost**

AN/ ok so I have finished this chapter and re-wrote and fixed some thing so sorry 4 the wait. (:)

Bella's point of view-

I entered the house cautiously not knowing who the car belonged to. "Hello," my voice rang out in the empty home. I tried again a little bit louder. I was met with silence. I shrugged and thought somebody must have gotten a new car. I shook out of my jacket and stepped into the hallway to hang it up. Even though it had been sunny today you always need a jacket in the wet town of Forks, Washington because you never know when it will unexpectedly start to pour. I ambled into the kitchen to get a yogurt since Esme has insisted upon buying tons of human food to stock up in the fridge and cupboards.

(Flashback)

I was sitting on Edward's lap in the library reading a book entitled Newsun the second book In the Sunlight series by Stephanie Meyer. He suddenly stood up and set me in his recently vacated seat and started toward the door. "Are you coming," he said as if I was the slowest person he'd ever spoken to. Granted I _was_ the slowest person he has ever spoken to I didn't have the slightest idea were we were going. I raised my eyebrows at him, "and just were exactly am I going?"

Edward sighed and before I knew it he was setting me down in the rarely used kitchen. "Were helping Esme with the groceries she bought you."

"Why did she buy me food?'' Just then Emmet walked in through the door with a smirk on his face "Because somebody is a fat pig that needs to eat 5 times a day while we vampires only eat once every two weeks.

My eye's widened, you think I'm f -f-fat? I immediately felt chilly hands wrap around my waist and my body being drawn against a hard, stony, sculpted chest. I could feel Edward shaking his head 'no' at Emmet. I could practically hear Emmet's grin widen. "I mean come on I didn't want to say anything but lately it looks as if you put on some extra pounds," Emmet said walking up to me and poking my thigh. I felt Edward's perfect chest vibrate as he spoke in his velvet voice, "I think your perfect and you're not fat at all in fact I think you might be need to gain a few pounds.

I knew Emmet was just playing but it still bothered me, I decided to change the subject. "So do you need any help putting up the food," I said trying to mask my apprehension.

Edward tried to lighten the mood and smiled. "Well seeing as none of has eaten food in hundreds of years we don't know where to put what because if we did I would have been done by the time it would have taken you to get to the first step on the stairwell."

I sighed and went to the first bag and pulled out a piece of paper. It was the receipt. I gasped when I saw the total, "you spent 1,543.87 on me? What do you think I am? Some sort of pig that eats all day? I don't want this food take it back, burn it, bury it, give it away. **I. DON'T. WANT. IT."**

Edward sighed and called for Alice. As she bounded down the stairs Edward said, "Could you get Bella ready please while we figure this out?" Bella's eyes became gigantic. "No Edward N-" but before she could say another word she was in Alice's bathroom being poked, prodded, lotioned, powdered, and other unmentionables. When they emerged from Alice's room an hour later and went to check on the kitchen Bella nearly died of laughter because everything was in the exact opposite of where it should be for example the eggs were in the cupboard.

(End flashback)

I laughed about the memory making my way upstairs to me and Edward's room but stopped midway when I saw somebody in all black rummaging around the room. He froze and slowly turned around when he heard laughter.

**A/ OK. So I added and changed some things and I am currently working on the next chapter. I'm working on updating more frequently.**


	4. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**

**Disclaimer: **This is 4 all the chapters. I don't own anything. The twilight saga belongs 2 Stephanie Meyer. Future characters and the plot line belongs 2 me.

**AN: I know. I know I'm a horrible person who never updates her stories. Pleeeeeeese don't hurt me. Just in case you guys didn't notice I re-wrote and added some more stuff 2 the previous chapter so go back and read that. Also I'm going 2 start responding 2 reply's in my chapters cuz im 2 lazy 2 do it by email. Thank you 4 reading my stupidly long author's note. Also it takes me so long to update cuz im 1.lazy 2.my parents changed the internet password so I cant get on unless one of them to sign me on and they don't like to 3. When I do get to go on the internet my time is spent checking my email which is normally full of fanfiction updates.**

**Edward's POV**

I was by Alice's side in ¼ of a second. "What's wrong?" I had been too busy feeding to notice Alice's vision. By this time the rest of the Cullen's had congregated around us. She looked up at me, worried. "We have visitor's…and their not very friendly. They'll be here… they'll be here very soon.

I narrowed my eyes at her. I noticed her hesitation and so did Carlisle from his thoughts. "How soon?'', I growled. She seemed reluctant to answer "less than 10 minutes away from the house."

I didn't know why she seemed reluctant to answer when it dawned on me.

The previous night when I told Bella about our hunting trip I told her to wait for me at the house after school. I checked my cell phone; school had ended 30 minutes ago.

I dashed to the care and raced toward home. I cursed at my car it was going 250 mph but it was still to slow. I stomped my foot on the gas but the worst thing possible happened. My foot broke the gas pedal and my car stopped. A rippling growl tore from my torso. Damn it!

I'll just run. I'm faster than the car anyway. I was out the car and down the street faster than you could gasp.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I gasped. The mysterious stranger stared at me. My heart was flying. My mind was screaming at me to run but my feet were welded to the floor. I couldn't even scream because I was already having a hard time getting oxygen into my system. The man dropped the bag he was holding and slowly shuffled toward me. Instead of being panicked I felt very calm. I suddenly new what to do.

A.N.I know really short purely something for you to read. The next chapter will be super long to make up for this one. And no I don't consider my other chapters long. consider something to be long when the scroll bar is small. Anyways sorry for taking so long and the chapter being so short.


End file.
